District 74
District 74 Toastmasters International, serves the 2500 members and the 124 Clubs in Southern Africa (Botswana, Lesotho, Namibia, Malawi, South Africa, Swaziland, Zambia, and Zimbabwe). The 2005-2006 District Governor is Elize Janse van Rensburg, DTM. The LGET and LGM are Frances Boshoff, DTM and Karin Cremer, ATM-G. District 74 Website URL is http://www.toastmasters74.org/ Newsletter Subscribe to District 74's newsletter by clicking mailto:dist74dg-subscribe@yahoogroups.com and sending a blank mail to that address, or visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/dist74dg. right = District 74 Hall of Fame = Communications and Leadership awards Taweni Xaba Taweni Xaba is the recipient of the Communications and Leadership Award 2006. Click here to find out more. = Conferences = Here are links to District 74 Conferences: * 18-21 May 2006: Playcon – the main District 74 conference for 2006. * CommuniCon will be held in September. It is currently in it planning stages. Please click on the link or contact Zosia Greaves at mailto:trugrid@global.co.za Playcon (May 2006) Special Playcon offer for people outside South Africa Did you know that all non-South African countries qualify for Early Bird 1 prices to PlayCon (R950 for the whole package), our Toastmasters Conference 18-21 May 2006 at Misty Hills in Johannesburg? The PlayCon team is making an extra effort to attract a wider geographical attendance than ever before! Beauty Zondi is Portfolio Manager: Attendance and her email is attend@maxicon.co.za so contact her now for details, or go to our website for online registration www.maxicon.co.za * District 74's main conference on 18-21 May 2006 -- click on Playcon or visit http://www.maxicon.co.za CommuniCon (October 2006) Division B is hosting the mini conference on 20 and 21 October 2006 in Springs near Johannesburg. The theme is CommuniCon and will cover communication skills and developments in the 21st Century. Please submit a logo for CommuniCon -- click on the link for more details. The organising committee is keen to involve as many people from Division B as possible. We need: # ideas for speakers/conference sessions # a Logo (click on CommuniCon for how to submit a logo. # contact details of potential sponsors # people who would like to offer their special skills (anything from photography to banquet them and decor via offers of transport and/or accommodation for visiting Toastmasters). Kammacon (October 2005) * Click here for the wiki as reported LIVE from INSIDE the Kammacon sessions in Port Elizabeth, 7-8 October 2005. = Division News = List the dates and results of the area and division contests here. Winners go on to compete at Playcon. Division A Pretoria and North to Polokwane and Zimbabwe. For more information, please click on Division A-74 * Area A1 to be held on ______________ at _______________. * Area A2 to be held on Saturday The 22nd of April in Rustenburg. **Judges needed -- please phone Sophiyetté Venter on 083-389-1784 or mail her on mailto:littlewisdom@discoverymail.co.za * Area A3 to be held on ______________ at _______________. * Area A4 to be held on ______________ at _______________. Division B East Rand, from Alberton in the South For more information, please click on Division B-74 * Area B1 contest to be held on Tuesday 25 April Venue TBA * Area B2 contestants to go through to Division contest **English Prepared - Ronnie Martin **Evaluation - Karen Levy-Strauss **Impromptu - Brian Hovelmeier * Area B3 has been completed. Does anybody know who won? Let's put in the result! * Area B4 to be held on Saturday 8 April at the Rand Water Board ** Competing from Rainbow Nation are **Pam le Riche (English Prepared) ** Shirley de Bruijn (Impromptu) * Area B5 5 May in Vanderbylpark * Division B Contest'' to be held on '''17 May– Village Toastmasters club - Edenvale Division C From Johannesburg City Centre north and west plus Free State and Botswana For more information, please click on Division C-74 * Area C1 Contest to be held on __________ at _____________. * Area C2 Contest to be held on __________ at _____________. * Area C3 Contest to be held on __________ at _____________. * Area C4 contest hosted by West Rand Toastmasters on 20 April ** Honeydew (27 Feb), ** West Rand (23 Mar), ** Florida (4 Apr), ** The Sages (early April) * Area C5 Contest to be held on __________ at _____________. *'Division C' Contest - Saturday 13th May at 9.00 a.m. at Anglo American Corp's 18th Floor Auditorium, 55 Marshall Street, Marshalltown, Johannesburg Division D Western Cape and Namibia. For more on the V&A Waterfront meeting at the end of march, click on Division D-74 Martin Louw chairs the open air meeting at the V&A Waterfront at the end of March 2006. See [[Division D-74 for more details|right|thumb|280px]] For more information, please click on Division D-74 * Area D1 Speech Contest winners are as follows ** Evaluation: Sarah Marais (Good Hope) ** Impromptu: Natalie Mercer (Hout Bay) ** International: Alan Elliot (Good Hope) * Area D2 Contest ...? * Area D3 Speech Contest winners are as follows ** Evaluation: Larry Palk (Taverners) ** Impromptu: Mike Clarke (Taverners) ** International: Guy Lundy (Ernst & Young) * Area D4 Contest ...? * Area D5 Contest ...? * Area D6 (Namibia) Contest ...? * Divison D Contest to be held on 22 April 2006 at Groote Schuur High School, Palmyra Road, Newlands (time 14h30, cost R50). Division E Eastern Cape and Lesotho For more information, please click on Division E-74 Division F Kwazulu Natal, Swaziland and Mozambique For more information, please click on Division F-74 Division H Johannesburg North and Malawi For more information, please click on Division H-74 * Area H1 to be held on 13 April. 18:45 for 19:00. ** Where: One and All Old Boys Club (Randburg TMC), St Stithian's College, Peter Place, Hendrik Verwoerd Drive, Randburg. For a map: http://www.akita.co.za/toastmasters/meeting_schedule.htm. Contact: Area governor Ruth Goodbrand at ruthg@caxton.co.za or 082 074 7858. ** Competing so far: Andre Reynecke and David Hartingham from 4th Dimension * Area H2 to be held on * Area H3 to be held on ** Malawi area contest winners, 25 Feb 06 ** Evaluation: Gilford Kadzakumanja, Blantyre Toastmasters Club ** Impromptu: Daisy Kambalame, Lilongwe Toastmasters Club ** International: Florence Nthakomwa, Lilongwe Toastmasters Club * Division H contest to be held = District 74 Special Events = Upcoming events * 25 March 2006: The friendly interclub Afrikaans contest will be held directly after the Area B2 contest. We have two contestants at this point. Should your club wish to join in please nominate a representative to participate and let me know ASAP at mailto:trugrid@global.co.za * 22 April 2006 from 2pm: Toasties Rally and braai Hosted by President and Tukkies TMC. Cost: R70. Contact: Lynda Skinner (lyndas@3fifteen.co.za) Past events * (Please put most recent at the top) ** 25 February 2006 : The great TMI potjie challenge took place at the foot of Majuba Hill. The contest was won by Ian and Maria Booysen of Vereeniging Toastmasters with their special chicken pot. The weekend was made even more memorable by the celebrations to commemorate the 125th anniversary of the historic battle and the 45mm of rain which descended within two hours upon the hardy outdoor chefs. A good time was had by all. * 20 February 2006 : Cape Communicators Toastmasters Club (CCTM, the advanced club) charter dinner at Kelvin Grove in Newlands, Cape Town. * 30 November 2005 : Read about Cape of Good Hope Club's Silver Jubilee (and other news). * 21 November 2005 : TMI_Showcase_Evening in Johannesburg, with guest speaker Clem Sunter. = District 74 Resources= * Your first port of call should be http://www.toastmasters74.org which is our official site. * For information about your Division, click on the Division links above, or type: http://toastmasters.wikicities.com/wiki/Division_X-74, where X is your division name. * Click on Leading for information about running a better Club, Area or Division * Click on Speaking for Speaking hints how to Choose a topic, Table Topics and more * Click on Wide World for other resources =Club sites in District 74= To create a new club with one click, click on our Club Site Creator by clicking here: Club Site. List your club site here: Insert a link to your club site on the Internet by starting the link with http: Remember: Links are CaSe sEnSITiVE PORT ELIZABETH Port Elizabeth Toastmasters CAPE TOWN Cape Communicators Chuckle 'n Chirp (http://www.chucklenchirp.co.za) Ernst & Young (http://www.toastmasters.co.za) Good Hope Toastmasters Speak for Sure (http://www.speakforsure.za.org) Table Bay (http://www.tablebaytoastmasters.co.za) Two Oceans JOHANNESBURG 4th Dimension JRA Rivonia Speech Quest West Rand Toastmasters (http://www.geocities.com/westrandtoastmasters) Back to Districts Not Assigned to Regions Category:DNAR Category:District 74 Category:Contests Category:Conferences